1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to powerline communications and in particular, powerline communication devices, and systems of use therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication systems are well known and include Local Area Networks (LANs), Wide Area Networks (WANs), cellular networks, Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), Wireless Wide Area Networks (WWANs), Personal Area Networks (PANs), etc. With the growing need for the exchange of digital content (e.g. MP3 audio, MPEG4 video and digital photographs) there is a widely recognized need to improve digital communication systems. Powerline communication (PLC) is a technology that encodes data in a signal and transmits the signal on existing electricity powerlines in a band of frequencies that are not used for supplying electricity. Accordingly, PLC leverages the ubiquity of existing electricity networks to provide extensive network coverage. Furthermore, since PLC enables data to be accessed from conventional power-outlets, no new wiring needs to be installed in a building (or different parts of a building). Accordingly, PLC offers the additional advantage of reduced installation costs.
In some buildings or installations, PLC communications may be the best option for servicing communications, e.g., wireless communications incapable of penetrating walls or other structure, wireless communications deemed too insecure, installing wiring for other communication types is too expensive, etc. However, in other structures, WLANs, for example may be easier to install and service. For example, many coffee shops, restaurants, hotels, and other retail establishments use WLANs to service their customers.
Unfortunately, it is difficult to regulate access to WLANs. While coffee shops and other retail businesses would like to provide WLAN Internet access to attract customers they don't want unauthorized users to steal Internet access via the WLAN. Heretofore, these establishments have either used subscription services that covered the cost of providing Internet access via the WLAN or provided password access to customers for gratuitous WLAN access. While the first solution puts off customers who desire to receive Internet access as a benefit of being a customer, the second solution is open to abuse by non-customers.